Rozdział IV: Tańcz dla mnie, tańcz.
center|450px Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce przed nadejściem nocy w Michigan Nites o dziwo obeszły się bez większego echa. Użytkownicy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że prędzej czy później zostać może tylko jedno z nich. Trzecia noc w dystrykcie również miała owocować w niebezpieczne niespodzianki dla tych, którzy nie słuchają instrukcji otrzymywanych w komunikatorze. Uczestnicy zajmowali budynek teatru w Area 2, a zwycięska czwórka – Emiri, Elena, Maarit oraz Ailani spędzały czas w luksusowym hotelu. 'Area 2: Teatr – bufet' W teatralnym bufecie, przy jednym ze stolików siedziała Carmen, która tej nocy nie mogła zasnąć. Piła już trzecią z kolei kawę z automatu, była kompletnie pochłonięta myślami. Eliminacja Thata była dla niej niesamowicie podejrzana, wyczuwała w tym jakiś podstęp. Jej zamyślenie przerwał dźwięk otwierających się drzwi i pojawiający się w pomieszczeniu Elias oraz Damen. Damen: 'Przeszkadzamy? ''Spytał, kiedy dostrzegł dziewczynę. 'Carmen: '''Nie, spoko. Siadajcie. ''Elias zerknął na stolik, na którym stały puste kubki po kawie. 'Elias: '''Kofeina szkodzi, wiesz? ''Zagadnął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. 'Carmen: '''Niby nie mogę spać, ale i tak piję żeby się móc skoncentrować. ''Odparła upijając ostatni łyk kawy z kolejnego kubka. 'Damen: '''Coś się stało? '''Carmen: '''Póki co mam tylko przypuszczenia. Eh, tylko nikomu nie mówcie. ''Chłopaki spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo i usiedli przy stoliku, gdzie siedziała Carmen. 'Elias: '''Dawaj. '''Carmen: '''Powiedzcie szczerze. Nie sądzicie, że That odpadł w takich dziwnych warunkach? ''Damen wzruszył ramionami. 'Damen: '''Nie za bardzo, a co? '''Carmen: '''To jest dla mnie nielogiczne, żeby tu się coś zepsuło. To symulacja. Przecież wykreowali idealny dystrykt, poza robotami i dronami po co mieliby jeszcze zastawiać jakieś pułapki? '''Elias: '''Jak sama mówisz – pułapki. Może jest ich więcej niż się zdaje? ''Zapytał. Carmen pokiwała głową. 'Carmen: '''No nie wiem, jakoś tego nie czuję. Możecie się śmiać, ale intuicja mnie nigdy jeszcze nie zawiodła. Zbyt wiele przeżyłam, żeby dać się nabrać. ''Damen przeciągnął się. 'Damen: '''Ej, zamiast się kłócić może po prostu chodźmy do miejsca, gdzie się zdematerializował. ''Elias i Carmen spojrzeli po sobie. 'Carmen: 'Że też nie wpadłam na coś tak oczywistego! Strzeliła facepalma. 'Elias: '''Tylko, że napisane jest o łazience i nic więcej. Ten budynek jest ogromny, na każdym piętrze jest co najmniej z 3 pary toalet. ''Mruknął. 'Carmen: '''Niby tak, ale wydaje mi się, że osoba która „pomogła” w eliminacji, raczej nie kombinowałaby nie wiadomo jak. '''Damen: '''Skoro to jedno z nas, to raczej trzeba zbadać te piętra, gdzie mieliśmy próby. Bo to raczej wydarzyło się między próbami a ostatnim występem. ''Carmen zamyśliła się i spojrzała po kolei na swoich towarzyszy. 'Carmen: '''Elias, to ty byłeś w grupie z bliźniakami, prawda? ''Elias kiwną potakująco głową. 'Carmen: '''Ja byłam z Tianą, Bernitą i Arushem. Damen tworzył boysband. ''Damen uśmiechnął się nieco zakłopotany. 'Carmen: '''W porządku. Jedna rzecz mnie wczoraj zdziwiła. W pewnym momencie Bernita i Arush nagle wybiegli z próby. Niby pod pretekstem przymiarek, ale dziwnie mi to nie pasowało. Mieliśmy przecież miejsce w garderobie. ''Podrapała się po głowie. 'Elias: '''Za to u nas przed występem Lesadi wyszła do łazienki, a potem zawołała Thata. Dalej nie wiem co się działo, dostaliśmy informację żeby iść na dach, na występ. ''Wzruszył ramionami. Dla Carmen wszystko zaczęło układać się w całość. 'Carmen: '''Tak jak sądziłam. Bernita i Arush są w to zamieszani. ''Damen odchrząknął. 'Damen: '''Nie to, abym kogoś bronił, co nie… ale jeśli Bernita działała z Arushem, a That i Lesadi razem poszli do toalety, to czemu tylko That padł ofiarą? Gdyby Lesadi coś podejrzewała, to przecież od razu zarzuciłaby spisek. '''Elias: '''No to też prawda. ''Cała trójka zamilkła, aby móc w ciszy jeszcze raz przeanalizować wszystkie informacje. Wtem, do bufetu przyszła kolejna osoba. Nikt jednak nie potrafił jej rozpoznać. Była to piękna, ciemnoskóra dziewczyna o długich ciemnych włosach i zielonym spojrzeniu. Na jej widok, Damen poczuł jak serce bije mu szybciej, natomiast Elias i Carmen byli po prostu zaskoczeni. '???: '''Yhm, wszystko w porządku? ''Zapytała dziewczyna. '' '''Elias: '''Tak jakby… Kim ty jesteś? ''Zapytał mierząc ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy. '???: '''Poważnie? ''Zaśmiała się. '???: '''To ja, Lesadi. Głuptasy. Mówiłam, że kończę z superbohaterstwem. center|250px ''Damen otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Carmen i Elias pokiwali głowami zaskoczeni. 'Carmen: '''No no, cóż za metamorfoza! O wiele lepiej wyglądasz w tych ciuchach a nie tym dziwacznym wdzianku. ''Lesadi uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. 'Lesadi: '''Heh, co fakt to fakt. Damen? W porządku? ''Damen otrząsnął się i pokiwał nieśmiało głową. 'Damen: '''Tak, tak! Jestem po prostu pod wrażeniem! ''Widząca maślane spojrzenie chłopaka, Carmen kiwnęła głową w stronę Eliasa i spojrzała na niego porozumiewawczo. Elias odpowiedział kiwnięciem. 'Elias: '''Musimy z Carmen coś załatwić, zostawiamy was razem. Do potem! ''Nim Lesadi i Damen mieli okazję zareagować, Elias i Carmen szybko ulotnili się z pomieszczenia. 'Lesadi: '''Uhm, mam nadzieję że nie przeszkodziłam. '''Damen: '''Nie, nie przejmuj się! Jak się w ogóle trzymasz? ''Dziewczyna podeszła do automatu i nacisnęła przycisk, aby zrobić sobie herbatę z cytryną. 'Lesadi: '''W porządku. That przecież nie umarł. Byłam w szoku, ale teraz jest mi już łatwiej. ''Odparła unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. 'Damen: '''Myślisz, że to naprawdę był wypadek? ''Lesadi westchnęła i usiadła obok chłopaka. 'Lesadi: '''Dziwnie to wygląda, wiem. Ale czasu nikt nie cofnie, muszę się z tym pogodzić. ''Odpowiedziała opuszczając głowę. 'Damen: '''Przepraszam, nie powinienem tak drążyć. ''Pogłaskał dziewczynę po ramieniu. Lesadi spojrzała na chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. 'Lesadi: '''Dla mnie to ty w tym show wykazałeś się większym bohaterstwem. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję… ''Zarumieniła się. 'Damen: '''Byłbym większym bohaterem, gdybym podbiegł wcześniej. Nie straciłabyś może aż tylu punktów życia. '''Lesadi: '''Było, minęło. Jednak to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. ''Pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. '' '''Damen: '''Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę! ''Odparł wyraźnie zakłopotany, po czym odchrząknął. 'Damen: '''Obiecuję ci… ''Chwycił dłonie Lesadi i spojrzał jej w oczy. 'Damen: '''Odkryję kto stoi za eliminacją twojego brata. ''Powiedział uroczyście. Lesadi uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie, starała się ukryć zaskoczenie i lęk w swoich oczach. Przecież to ona była za to poniekąd odpowiedzialna. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, aby Damen to odkrył. 'Lesadi: '''Dziękuję. ''Wypaliła w końcu z udawaną wdzięcznością. '''Area 2: Teatr – korytarz na piątym piętrze Carmen i Elias rozpoczęli poszukiwania łazienki od piętra, gdzie próby miała grupa Eliasa (Lesadi, That i jeszcze Connor). Szli wzdłuż długiego, ciemnego korytarza wyłożonego szkarłatnym dywanem. Jedynym źródłem światła były kinkiety na ścianach oraz neonowe znaki wskazujące drogę ewakuacyjną. Carmen: 'Dobra, minęliśmy już waszą salę prób. Jesteś pewien, że pobiegła w prawo? ''Zapytała przyglądając się tabliczkom na kolejnych drzwiach, które mijali. 'Elias: '''Nie za bardzo. Wybacz, ale niespecjalnie mnie obchodziło o co im chodzi. '''Carmen: 'Że też taka ładna dziewczyna kryła się za takim paskudnym kostiumem. Westchnęła zażenowana. 'Elias: '''Czy ja wiem. Dałbym jej takie mocne 4 na 10. ''Pan Puchatek zahuczał z aprobatą. 'Carmen: '''Hm, a ile dałbyś długowłosej rudej, która jest aktualnie w luksusowym hotelu? ''Zaśmiała się widząc zakłopotanego Eliasa. 'Elias: '''To tylko przyjaźń. '''Carmen: '''Błagam. ''Prychnęła. 'Carmen: '''Wszyscy widzą, że ze sobą kręcicie. Nie pytam co wyście robili faktycznie tej pierwszej nocy, ale nie okłamuj mnie, że nic do niej nie czujesz. ''Elias ciężko westchnął. 'Elias: '''Mieliśmy szukać łazienki. ''Odparł zniecierpliwiony. 'Carmen: '''Zlewanie niewiele ci da. ''Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. 'Elias: '''Myśl co chcesz. ''Westchnął. Para mijała akurat drzwi do męskiej toalety. 'Carmen: '''Dobra, tu jest jakaś łazienka. '''Elias: '''Mam wejść sam? '''Carmen: '''Daj spokój, czego mam się wstydzić. ''Odparła i bezceremonialnie weszła z buta do męskiej łazienki. Elias stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, nieco zaskoczony aż w końcu również wszedł do pomieszczenia. 'Elias: '''Myślałem, że mamy być cicho. ''Rozejrzał się po łazience. 'Elias: '''Panie Puchatku, zwiad. ''Sowa wzbiła się w powietrze i zaczęła latać po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu śladów. 'Carmen: '''Nikogo nie ma na tym piętrze. Wszyscy są w okolicach bufetów i sypialni dla gwiazd. ''Odparła rozglądając się. 'Elias: '''Czego właściwie szukamy? '''Carmen: 'Śladów tej całej „wadliwej instalacji”. 'Elias: '''Tu raczej wszystko gra. ''Odparł sprawdzając działanie automatycznych kranów oraz suszarek do rąk. 'Carmen: '''W takim razie zerknijmy do damskiej. ''Pan Puchatek również niczego nie znalazł. Zasiadł ponownie na ramieniu Eliasa. 'Elias: '''Ale po co? That był facetem. Chyba. ''Mruknął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. 'Carmen: '''Lepiej zerknijmy. ''Odparła i opuściła męską toaletę. Elias wzruszył ramionami i również wyszedł. 'Elias: '''Ten plus, że to jest tuż obok. ''Odparł i spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Niestety nie chciały się otworzyć. 'Elias: '''Co jest? ''Próbował pchnąć mocniej. 'Carmen: '''Zamknięte? '''Elias: '''Raczej… zatrzaśnięte. Nie ma zamków w tych drzwiach. ''Spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo. 'Carmen: '''Bingo. ''Powiedziała śpiewająco. '' 'Area 2: Luksusowy Hotel Emiri oraz Elena były zaskoczone swoim odkryciem. W ciszy przyglądały się ekranowi komunikatora, który dzięki włożeniu dziwnego chipa zyskał dodatkowe funkcje. W końcu Elena postanowiła przerwać milczenie. Elena: 'Jeśli to jest to o czym myślę, to może się zrobić bardzo ciekawie. ''Emiri pokiwała potakująco głowę. 'Emiri: '''Można sobie wyrobić niezłą przewagę. ''Odparła podekscytowana. 'Elena: '''Tylko nie mówmy o tym dziewczynom. ''Dodała nieśmiało, odwracając wzrok. Emiri spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. 'Emiri: '''Ale dlaczego? '''Elena: '''Prędzej czy później tylko jedno z nas będzie mogło przeżyć. Czteroosobowa ekipa to raczej zbyt dużo. ''Opuściła wzrok. 'Emiri: '''No tak, jest w tym trochę racji. '''Elena: '''Tobie ufam najbardziej. ''Japonka uśmiechnęła się. 'Emiri: '''Dlaczego akurat mnie? '''Elena: '''Ailani jest bardzo roztrzepana, a Maarit. Hm. Maarit wydaje mi się być osobą, która mogłaby jako pierwsza nas zdradzić. ''Powiedziała nieśmiało. Jej słowa bardzo schlebiały Emiri. 'Emiri: '''W porządku. W takim razie przejdźmy do rzeczy. W tajemnicy oczywiście. ''Puściła oczko do Eleny. 'Elena: '''Dziękuję. ''Powiedziała szeptem. Dziewczyny spojrzały raz jeszcze na ekran komunikatora. 'Emiri: '''Dobrze, spróbujmy przejść do ustawień głównych. ''Kliknęła w ikonkę. 'Emiri: '''Tylko dwie opcje są dostępne. Tyle co do tej pory. Reszta widocznie zablokowana. ''Odparła zamyślona. 'Elena; '''Psy oraz drony. Ale dzisiaj jest trzecia noc, nie powinno wyskoczyć coś nowego? '''Emiri: '''Niekoniecznie. Skoro już postanowiono jak i gdzie nocujemy, to pewnie odpuścili. '''Elena: '''Racja. center|450px ''Emiri nacisnęła przycisk mapy. 'Emiri: '''Okej, to mapa dystryktu, która pokazuje gdzie są psy i drony. ''Elena zerknęła jej przez ramię. 'Elena: '''Faktycznie. To nam pomoże przetrwać kolejne noce. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. 'Emiri: '''Dobra, wróćmy do ustawień… O! Pełna lista aktywnych jednostek. Można zaplanować trasę, wszcząć alarm… Rany. To zupełnie jak mały panel sterowania! ''Powiedziała podekscytowana. 'Elena: '''I leżało sobie to po prostu od tak? '''Emiri: '''Miałaś sporo farta, że na to natrafiłaś. '''Elena: '''Najwidoczniej. ''Odparła zamyślona. 'Emiri: '''A co się stanie jak włączę jeszcze taką opcję na radarze? ''Kliknęła dodatkowe ustawienie. 'Emiri: '''Yyy… '''Elena: '''Co jest? '''Emiri: '''Widać nas. To znaczy kropki, które nam odpowiadają. Tym samym gdybyśmy bardzo chciały, to możemy na kogoś nasłać większe stadko krwiożerczych robotów. Ciekawe. Prawie jak gierki strategiczne, w które grywam. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Emiri: '''Koniecznie musimy to wypróbować przy kolejnej okazji! Chciałabym widzieć jak pieski podgryzają tyłek Bernicie lub Arushowi. '''Elena: '''Musimy być ostrożne. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. ''Emiri wyłączyła aplikację. 'Emiri: '''Tak wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu jestem niesamowicie podekscytowana! '''Elena: '''Nie dziwię się akurat. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. 'Elena: '''Poczekajmy na jutrzejszą noc. Mam ochotę urządzić niektórym piekło. '''Emiri: '''O tak! ''Przybiły sobie piątkę. '''Area 2: Teatr – skrzydło apartamentów gościnnych W jednym z apartamentów, bliźnacy Enzo i Ivo spędzali razem czas. Nie byli jeszcze senni. Z zapasem przekąsek grali na dostępnej w pomieszczeniu konsoli w jedną ze swoich ulubionych gier wyścigowych. Enzo: 'Wiesz co, stary? Stała się ostatnio dziwna rzecz. ''Odezwał się po skończonej grze, odkładając pada na ziemię. 'Ivo: '''Hm? ''Spojrzał zaciekawiony na swojego brata. 'Enzo: '''Connor mnie pytał czy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że grę może wygrać tylko jedna osoba. ''Ivo uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Ivo: '''No raczej zdajesz, nie? ''Enzo pokiwał głową. 'Enzo: '''Jasne, że tak. Nie podoba mi się tylko jego dociekliwość. '''Ivo: '''Mnie też o to zapytał. ''Powiedział znudzony. 'Enzo: '''Co on kombinuje? '''Ivo: '''Nie wiem, ale nie możemy się wkopać. ''Enzo przewrócił oczami. 'Enzo: '''Tak, tak. Bo inaczej… '''Enzo & Ivo: '…cała misja spali na panewce. Bracia westchnęli. 'Enzo: '''Trzeba się go będzie jakoś pozbyć nim zacznie wokół nas węszyć. '''Ivo: '''Tylko jak? Nie możemy obudzić wokół siebie żadnych podejrzeń. ''Enzo zamyślił się. 'Enzo: '''Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Jak tylko na coś wpadnę, to ci powiem. '''Ivo: '''Spoko, na mnie też możesz liczyć. ''Przybili sobie żółwika. Ivo położył się na swoim łóżku i przeciągnął się. 'Ivo: '''Więc. That już powiedział nam „papa”. Jak sądzisz, kto teraz będzie kolejnym najsłabszym ogniwem? ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Enzo: '''Liam? To jest dopiero ofiara losu. ''Zaśmiał się i również położył się na swoim łóżku. 'Ivo: '''Racja, haha. Ej. A ty i Maarit to tak na poważnie? Stary, jak ona się dowie prawdy o tobie to tym bardziej będziesz mógł o niej tylko marzyć. ''Zaczął rechotać, Enzo rzucił w niego poduszką. 'Enzo: '''Nie dowie się. ''Wycedził przez zęby. 'Enzo: '''Niezła z niej laska, ale strasznie niedostępna. Nie będę się poniżał, żeby na mnie zwróciła uwagę. ''Ivo pokiwał głową ironicznie. 'Ivo: '''Tak, tak. Jasne. Tłumacz to sobie w ten sposób, braciszku. '''Enzo: '''A ty, lowelasie niby na żadną nie patrzysz maślanymi ślepiami, ta? ''Prychnął złośliwie. Ivo przewrócił oczami. 'Ivo: '''Weeeeź… ''Rzucił zniecierpliwiony. Nie lubił rozmawiać z bratem o dziewczynach, które mu się podobały. Enzo był przekonany, że to on jest lepszym podrywaczem i mimo, iż są bliźniakami, to dziewczyny bardziej leciały na niego. 'Enzo: '''Pochwal się Romeo, śmiało! ''Wyszczerzył się. 'Ivo: '''To trochę skomplikowane. ''Zaczął. Enzo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 'Enzo: '''A więc to facet? ''Ivo natychmiastowo pokiwał przecząco głową. 'Ivo: '''Nie! Rany! Ale ty niekiedy jesteś męczący. '''Enzo: '''Stary. Ja zrozumiem wszystko. Ale Bernity mi do rodziny nie wprowadzaj. ''Powiedział udając powagę. Ivo strzelił facepalma. 'Ivo: '''Myślisz, że jestem jakimś masochistą czy jak. '''Enzo: '''To powiedz w końcu! ''Ponaglił go. 'Ivo: '''Elena. Zadowolony? '''Enzo: '''Nie rozumiem co w tym skomplikowanego. Chociaż… ty z nią chociaż raz zamieniłeś słowo sam na sam? ''Starał się ukryć śmiech. 'Ivo: '''To raz. A dwa to, że ona raczej leci na Eliasa. Więc mogę sobie tylko pomarzyć. '''Enzo: '''Albo pozbyć się Eliasa. ''Odparł z diabolicznym uśmieszkiem. 'Ivo: '''Albo i tak. ''Potwierdził równie diabolicznie się uśmiechając. 'Enzo: '''Maarit, Elena. Szykujcie się na atak włoskich przystojniaków. ''Zatarł dłonie. '''Area 2: Teatr – apartament Lesadi Lesadi spędziła nieco czasu z Damenem rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach, aby lepiej się poznać. Okazało się, że chłopak bardzo jej się podoba, jednak jego wola walki o prawdę, aby dowiedzieć się kto stoi za eliminacją Thata ją przerażała. Dziewczyna leżała w łóżku i próbowała zasnąć. Niestety liczne myśli, które męczyły ją w głowie, nie pozwalały na to. Bała się co będzie, jeśli ktokolwiek odkryje prawdę i Damen dowie się, że wcale nie jest taka idealna i święta. '' '''Lesadi: '''Co mnie podkusiło, co… ''Szeptała do siebie, chowając się całkowicie pod kocem. Lesadi: 'That, przepraszam. ''Dodała smutno. Zaczęła zastanawiać się czy nie czułaby się lepiej, gdyby to jednak ona padła ofiarą podstępu Bernity. Po kilku chwilach zwlekła się z łóżka. Nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. Wzięła głęboki oddech i podeszła w stronę drzwi wychodzących na korytarz. Otworzyła je i opuściła swój apartament. Przygnębiona wędrowała po budynku teatru, szukając jakiegoś pocieszenia, czegokolwiek co mogłoby wyzbyć z niej poczucie winy. Kroki poprowadziły ją na piętro, gdzie całe to wydarzenie miało miejsce. Wchodząc na korytarz, usłyszała głosy. Szybko schowała się za rogiem, aby nikt jej nie dojrzał. Okazało się, że tymi osobami była Carmen i Elias, którzy kończyli oględziny „miejsca zbrodni”. 'Lesadi: '''O nie, już węszą. O nie, o nie, o nie. ''Zaczęła panicznie do siebie szeptać. 'Lesadi: '''Muszę coś zrobić. ''Dodała do siebie. W końcu wpadła na pomysł. Bernita. Skoro ona to zaczęła, niech ona coś wymyśli. Wyjęła swój komunikator i napisała wiadomość do dziewczyny. Nie była pewna czy już śpi, czuwa czy kręci się po obiekcie. Odpowiedź jednak nie przychodziła. Widząc Carmen i Eliasa, którzy wychodzili z łazienki, Lesadi od razu zaczęła uciekać niezauważona z powrotem do swojego apartamentu. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła na podłodze, oparta o ścianę, licząc że Bernita w końcu jej odpisze. Niestety, długo nie mogła się doczekać odpowiedzi. W końcu padła ze zmęczenia. '''Area 2: Luksusowy hotel Następnego ranka, wygrana ekipa dziewczyn spożywała pyszne śniadanie i cieszyła się ostatnimi chwilami spędzanymi w luksusowym hotelu. W trakcie posiłku, do Maarit przyszła wiadomość na jej komunikator. Dziewczyna zerknęła na powiadomienie i przeczytała wiadomość. Maarit: 'Jeeeeny… ''Mruknęła niezadowolona. Jej koleżanki natychmiastowo się nią zainteresowały. 'Ailani: '''Coś się stało? '''Maarit: '''Uwierzycie, że ten kretyn do mnie napisał? '''Emiri: '''Jaki kretyn? ''Spojrzała zaskoczona na dziewczynę, przerywając granie na komunikatorze. 'Maarit: '''Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinnaś się o to pytać, Emiri. ''Wycedziła zniecierpliwiona. 'Emiri: '''Oh, Enzo? ''Ailani i Elena parsknęły śmiechem. 'Maarit: '''Uwielbia mnie drażnić, kretyn jeden. '''Ailani: '''Jak dla mnie to bardzo urocze. ''Odparła rozmarzona. 'Ailani: '''Może jednak dasz mu szansę? '''Maarit: '''Jaja sobie robisz? ''Zmierzyła Ailani wściekłym spojrzeniem. 'Ailani: '''Nie! Może przy Ivo jest irytujący, a tak naprawdę jest prawdziwym romantykiem! ''Odparła z uśmiechem. Maarit spojrzała na komunikator i przeczytała wiadomość. 'Maarit: '„Mam nadzieję, że pałaszujesz dobre śniadanko, moja pochmurna gwiazdeczko. Liczę, że pobędziemy dzisiaj trochę sam na sam.” No romantyk w ch…j. Powiedziała ironicznie. 'Elena: '„Pochmurna gwiazdka”. Próbowała powstrzymać się od śmiechu. 'Maarit: '''Chętnie dam mu sam na sam w zęby, bez kitu. ''Na komunikator Eleny również przyszła wiadomość. 'Maarit: '''Oho, godzina adoratorów. ''Odparła znudzona. 'Maarit: '''Pozdrów Eliasa. ''Elena zerknęła na swój komunikator. Była nieco zaskoczona. 'Elena: '''To nie od niego. ''Powiedziała zdziwiona. 'Ailani: '''Jak to? '''Elena: '''To od Ivo… ''Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie zaskoczone. Jedynie Maarit była niewzruszona. 'Maarit: '''Witaj w klubie użerania się z debilnym adoratorem. ''Mruknęła. 'Ailani: '''Nie mogę, ale słodko! ''Pisnęła. 'Elena: '''A liczyłam na instrukcje… '''Ailani: '''Spróbujcie chociaż, noo. ''Powiedziała robiąc smutny dzióbek. 'Elena: '''Chyba nie wiesz co mówisz. '''Maarit: '''Właśnie. Pff. Dwa pewne siebie półgłówki się w nas zabujały, a ty jeszcze robisz za jakąś swatkę. ''Odparła zdenerwowana. 'Ailani: '''Po prostu to dla mnie urocze. ''Zaczęła się bronić. Zirytowana Maarit odeszła od stołu. 'Ailani: '''Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. '''Elena: '''Ja nawet z nim nie rozmawiałam. ''Westchnęła ciężko. 'Ailani: '''Co ci szkodzi? '''Elena: '''Mam wrażenie, że to jakiś podstęp. Robią sobie głupie żarty pewnie. Ale dobra, pójdę dla świętego spokoju, żeby mi tylko potem nie spamował non stop. '''Ailani: '''Tak! ''Szczęśliwa przytuliła koleżankę. '''Area 2: Teatr – apartament Lesadi Lesadi obudziło pukanie do drzwi. Leżała na podłodze, czuła się fatalnie. Jakoś snu pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nim ogarnęła co się dzieje, osoba za drzwiami zaczęła pukać jeszcze mocniej. W końcu Lesadi otworzyła drzwi. Stała w nich Bernita. Bernita: 'Nie mogłaś spać, że mi trułaś po nocy? ''Mruknęła wchodząc do środka. 'Lesadi: '''Ludzie zaczynają coś węszyć. ''Odparła zamykając drzwi. 'Bernita: '''Hm? '''Lesadi: '''Carmen i Elias domyślają się, że to nie był tylko wypadek. ''Bernita przeklnęła coś pod nosem i zaczęła nerwowo spacerować po pokoju. 'Lesadi: '''Napisałam, bo nie daję sobie rady z tym wszystkim. ''Bernita zatrzymała się. 'Bernita: '''Hah. Właściwie to czym ja się martwię. ''Lesadi spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. 'Bernita: '''Przecież to ty go zawołałaś spanikowana do tej łazienki. To ciebie będą podejrzewać. Miałaś z nim ostatnio konflikt. Nie ja. ''Zaśmiała się. Lesadi zacisnęła pięści. 'Lesadi: '''Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim mnie wystawiasz?! ''Spytała zaskoczona i wściekła zarazem. 'Bernita: '''To gra o nieśmiertelność, słonko. Przetrwają najsilniejsi. A co będzie z tobą? Już mnie to nie obchodzi. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że dalej jesteś w show. '''Lesadi: '''Jak możesz, ty… ty… '''Bernita: '''Dawaj, nawrzucaj sobie. Wcale mnie to nie rusza. ''Lesadi opuściła wzrok. 'Bernita: '''Miłego tłumaczenia się. ''Zaśmiała się i opuściła pokój. Lesadi stała nieruchomo będąc dalej w szoku. Znalazła się w możliwie najgorszym położeniu o jakim mogła myśleć. Nie może już nigdy zaufać Bernicie. Z zamyślenia wyciągnął ją dźwięk powiadomienia, który informował o przyjściu kolejnych instrukcji. Wyciągnęła komunikator i spojrzała na ekran. center|450px Dziewczyna przeczytała wszystko dokładnie dwa razy. Miała jeszcze godzinę, aby opuścić hotel. Nawet nie wiedziała co będzie robiła do czasu wyzwania. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiała znaleźć sobie nocleg, raczej nikt nie zaproponuje jej współpracy. Ostatnie zdanie jednak nieco ją niepokoiło. Co mogło oznaczać? Kolejne niebezpieczne roboty? '' '''Lesadi: '''Mam nadzieję, że zobaczą niedługo rzeź, gdzie Bernita będzie ofiarą. ''Wycedziła przez zęby i opuściła swój pokój. '''Area 2: Mały park Elena zgodnie z tym co powiedziała Ailani, udała się na spotkanie z Ivo. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie padnie ofiarą jakiegoś durnego żartu i nie będzie skompromitowana do końca swoich chwil w show lub co gorsza przez całe swoje nieśmiertelne życie w przypadku cudownej wygranej. Park otoczony był wieżowcami z każdej ze stron. Dominowały tutaj drzewa w kolorze liliowym oraz odcieniach różu. Nowoczesne technologie pozwalały na modyfikacje roślin nawet w taki sposób, aby wpływać na kolor liści. Ivo siedział pod jednym z drzew. Na widok Eleny poderwał się na równe nogi i podszedł do dziewczyny. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, czerwonowłosa zaczęła mówić. Elena: 'Jeśli to jakiś głupi dowcip to ja spadam. Przyszłam tu tylko dlatego, byś dał mi spokój. '''Ivo: '''Uhm. Co? ''Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. 'Elena: '''Po co chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? ''Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. 'Ivo: '''Po prostu chciałem cię trochę bliżej poznać. Wydajesz się być całkiem fajną laską, tylko nie miałem okazji się pokazać ze zbyt dobrej strony. ''Podrapał się po głowie zakłopotany. 'Elena: '''Nie ukrywam, że pierwsze wrażenie zawaliłeś kompletnie. ''Westchnęła i założyła ręce. '' '''Elena: '''Uwzięliście się na mnie i Maarit, jeśli chcecie nas zmanipulować, wykorzystać i zrobić sobie jaja na skalę światową, to się nie uda. '''Ivo: '''Nie mogę cię zwyczajnie lubić? ''Odparł nieco podirytowany. Elena była nieco tym zaskoczona. 'Elena: '''Możesz, tylko po prostu… '''Ivo: '''Lubię sobie robić żarty i co z tego? Zaraz muszę być debilem? '''Elena: '''No przepraszam, ale… ''Ivo ponownie jej przerwał. 'Ivo: '''Chciałem ci pokazać, że taki nie jestem. Spodobałaś mi się, ale ukrywałem to cały czas. Robiłem sobie żarty z Enzo i trzymałem się daleko od ciebie, ale nic, do cholery mi nie przechodzi. Po prostu kiedy cię widzę, to… ''Dziewczyna uciszyła go dłonią i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. 'Elena: '''Okej, okej. Już się uspokój. Przepraszam, że cię tak powierzchownie oceniłam. ''Zdjęła dłoń z jego ust i oddaliła się o krok. 'Elena: '''Nie chciałam cię urazić. Ale sam mówisz, że nie dawałeś mi żadnych znaków i robiłeś z siebie błazna razem z bratem. '''Ivo: '''Tylko się teraz kompromituję. ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Elena: '''Może jednak byłoby inaczej, gdybyś czasem jednak dał jakiś sygnał. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Ivo: '''Mogę się postarać. Choćby od zaraz! '''Elena: '''Tooo chyba nie do końca tak działa. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. 'Ivo: '''A co z Eliasem? '''Elena: '''Przyjaźnimy się i tyle. ''Ivo uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Elena: '''Nie wiem czemu wszystkim się wydaje, że między mną a nim coś jest. ''Wyminęła chłopaka i oparła się o drzewo, pod którym siedział parę chwil wcześniej. Ivo odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion. 'Elena: '''Mniejsza o to. '''Ivo: '''Racja, mniejsza. ''Dziewczyna spojrzała na Ivo, jednak nim zdołała jakkolwiek zareagować, chłopak zbliżył się do niej i pocałował ją. Po chwili odkleił się od niej, a zaskoczona Elena mogła złapać oddech. 'Elena: '''Co…co to było? ''Zarumieniła się. 'Ivo: '''Daję sygnał. ''Zaśmiał się i założył ręce. '' '''Elena: '''Naprawdę musisz się postarać, bym przestała uważać cię za dupka. ''Odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. 'Elena: '''Do zobaczenia na wyzwaniu. ''Dodała powoli się oddalając. Uśmiechnięty Ivo krzyknął za dziewczyną. 'Ivo: '''Ale nie zaprzeczyłaś, że ci się podobało! ''Elena przystanęła na chwilę i odwróciła się w stronę Włocha. 'Elena: '''Tak samo jak nie potwierdziłam. ''Odpowiedziała i oddaliła się. Zadowolony z siebie Ivo usiadł dumny pod drzewem i przymknął oczy. Poszło mu lepiej niż sądził, nawet udało mu się pocałować Elenę i nie dostać w genitalia. Natychmiastowo pochwalił się swojemu bratu z ostatniego podboju. '''Area 2: Studio telewizyjne Studio telewizyjne dostępne w Area 2 nie słynęło z nadawania popularnych obecnie programów telewizyjnych. Można rzec, że telewizja odeszła już do lamusa, a jej jedynym dzieckiem stała się telewizja internetowa, gdzie każdy mógł oglądać to co chciał w danym momencie. Uczestnicy powoli pojawiali się na miejscu, a dokładnie w recepcji budynku. Nie dostali żadnej dodatkowej informacji Niektórzy usiedli na znajdujących się kanapach, inni oparli o recepcyjny blat. Jeszcze inni chodzili w te i we wte aby pooglądać wnętrze. 'Arush: '''Ile można czekać. Już dawno powinniśmy dostać instrukcje. ''Mruknął zniecierpliwiony, rozsiadając się na kanapie. 'Arush: '''Testują cierpliwość czy o co chodzi. ''Westchnął. Siedząca obok niego Tiana wzruszyła ramionami. 'Tiana: '''Może kto pierwszy spęka? ''Zachichotała. Arush odpowiedział jedynie przewracając oczami. 'Tiana: '''Uh, nieważne. ''Odparła smutno. 'Connor: '''Może testują naszą wytrzymałość. Będziemy tu siedzieć aż osiągniemy szaleństwo i wygra tylko najsilniejszy. ''Powiedział zadowolony. 'Tiana: '''Troszkę makabryczne. '''Connor: '''I o to chodzi! ''Nagle w recepcji pojawiła się nieznana nikomu męska postać. Był to niewiele starszy od uczestników chłopak. Wysoki, o szarych oczach i mający krótkie, brązowe włosy. Ubrany był luźnie, a zarazem i elegancko. Miał na sobie sportową marynarkę, pod nią koszulę i dżinsy. Do tego eleganckie buty. Na twarzy widniał idealny, śnieżnobiały uśmiech. '???: '''Witajcie, użytkownicy. ''Delikatnie skinął głową na powitanie. '' '???: 'Nazywam się Benji i dzisiaj będę prowadzącym wyzwanie. Jak widać, mimo szalonego postępu technologicznego gdzieniegdzie dalej potrzeba ludzkiej obecności. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Maarit: '''Moment! Kojarzę cię gościu! Ty jesteś tym słynnym szwedzkim modelem. ''Powiedziała. Benji uśmiechnął się i kiwnął potakująco głową. 'Maarit: '''Wiedziałam, że skądś cię znam. '''Benji: '''Nie ukrywam, że miło być rozpoznawalnym. Jednak nie czas na przyjemności, mamy ograniczony czas, a mnie za nadgodziny nikt nie zapłaci. ''Powiedział rozbawiony. 'Tiana: '''Też go kojarzę. Grał też małą rolę w rosyjskim serialu. ''Szepnęła do Ailani, która robiła maślane oczy do modela. Ten jednak nie zdawał się być nią zainteresowany, a przynajmniej bardzo dobrze potrafił to ukryć. 'Benji: '''Podążajcie za mną. Dzisiejsze zadanie podzielone będzie na trzy etapy. Każdy będzie związany z tematyką teleturniejów. W pierwszym etapie najlepsza najgorsza osoba traci jedno serce, w drugim najlepszy najgorszy traci trzy serca, a w etapie trzecim pożegnamy się z kimś już bez litości. ''Zatarł dłonie i poszedł wzdłuż jednego z korytarzy. Uczestnicy ruszyli za nim. 'Connor: '''A więc to jest ta rzeź. Eh, a ja się łudziłem że się trochę pomordujemy czy coś. ''Powiedział zawiedziony. 'Benji: '''Spokojnie, kolego. Na wszystko może przyjdzie czas. Dzisiaj jednak trochę się rozluźnicie. Sprawdzimy waszą wiedzę ogólną z różnych kategorii. Moja uwaga – działajcie uważnie, ale zarazem szybko. ''W końcu wszyscy dotarli do pierwszego studia, w którym nagrywano pierwszy z dzisiejszych teleturniejów. '' '''Benji: '''Zajmijcie stanowiska. Wpierw musimy zmniejszyć trochę waszą grupkę. Zaczniemy od prostego testu wiedzy ogólnej. Czwórka najlepszych osób nie będzie brała w kolejnych teleturniejach i będzie mogła czuć się bezpiecznie. Najlepszy z najgorszych – jak już wspomniałem – traci jedno serce i również zostaje bezpieczny. Przynajmniej na razie. ''Ostatnie zdanie powiedział pod nosem. Uczestnicy zajęli stanowiska. '' '''Benji: '''Na ekranie wyświetlą się trzy pytania, oraz warianty odpowiedzi A, B, C i D. Macie 10 sekund na odpowiedź, potem pojawia się kolejne pytanie. Na sam koniec pokaże się nam tabela z czterema najlepszymi wynikami i wynikiem najgorszym. Do dzieła! ''Światła ściemniły się, rozpoczął się show. Na wielkim ekranie w studio zaczęły pojawiać się pytania: center|450px center|450px center|450px 'Benji: '''Dość łatwe pytania, prawda? Jednak gdyby ktoś jakimś cudem nie znał odpowiedzi, to pozwolę sobie przybliżyć je pokrótce. Od 2045 roku liczne konflikty wewnętrzne sprawiły, że stolica Portugalii musiała być przenoszona raz po raz. Ostatecznie znajduje się teraz w mieście Faro, więc A to poprawna odpowiedź. Chiny aktualnie są jednym ze światowych gigantów gospodarczych. Mówi się, że to dzięki ich ustrojowi – cesarstwu. Odpowiedź C jest prawidłowa. I ostatnie pytanko. Tutaj nie ma się nad czym rozwodzić. Prawidłowa odpowiedź to B. Dobra, poproszę o wyniki! center|450px '''Ailani: '„FRAJER”?! Serio?! Krzyknęła oburzona. Benji zaśmiał się. 'Benji: '''Mają poczucie humoru ci z reżyserki, hah. Ej, nie ma tak źle. Jesteś bezpieczna. Jedyny problem to fakt, że tracisz jedno serducho. ''Komunikator Ailani zawibrował. 'Ailani: '''Cudowny konkurs. ''Westchnęła ciężko. 'Benji: '''Dobra, osoby które są już wolne mogą przejść do recepcji. Na udostępnionym tam ekranie, będziecie mogli obserwować postępy reszty. Pozostałą dziesiątkę zapraszam za sobą, zmieniamy studio! ''Tiana, Emiri, Arush, Connor i Ailani wrócili z powrotem do recepcji. Hawajka była wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego, że została okrzyknięta ostatnią frajerką. Z drugiej strony była już bezpieczna. Usiadła na kanapie z założonymi rękami i patrzyła w ekran, na którym widać było póki co puste studio drugiego teleturnieju. Tam widniało dziesięć krzesełek. Przed każdym znajdowała się konsola z przyciskami. Było także podium dla prowadzącego. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca. 'Benji: '''W tym teleturnieju nawiążemy trochę do ostatniego starcia. Do dyspozycji mamy listę pięciu kategorii muzycznych. Kolejno są to lata 70., 80., 90. XX wieku oraz lata 10. i 20. XXI wieku. Osoba, która rozpozna piosenkę, zobowiązana jest nacisnąć zielony przycisk. 5 osób, które zgadnie piosenkę jest bezpieczne. Następnie rozegramy rundę dodatkową wśród 5 osób, które zostały. Ten kto odpowie jako pierwszy, traci co prawda 3 serca ale jest już bezpieczny. Ostatnia czwórka zmierzy się w ostatnim, trzecim etapie. Gotowi? Łapki na przyciski i zaczynamy! Lata 70. ''Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_izvAbhExY) ''Damen nacisnął przycisk. 'Damen: '''To chyba Bee Gees i Stayin’ Alive. ''Zabrzmiała wesoła melodyjka. 'Benji: '''Brawo! Tym samym zagwarantowałeś sobie bezpieczeństwo! Nie musisz już ścigać się z innymi. Pora na lata 80. Może będzie łatwiej, co? Proszę o muzykę. ''Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) Kilka osób natychmiastowo nacisnęło przyciski. Najszybszy był jednak Liam.'' 'Benji: '''Wow, zażarta walka. Haha. Dobra, Liam. Słucham. '''Liam: '''NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! ''Zaczął się wydzierać. 'Benji: '''Brawo! Haha, co za głos. Nieźle gościu, jesteś bezpieczny. '''Liam: '''TAK! ''Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu. 'Benji: '''Ciekaw jestem jak poradzicie sobie z latami 90.! Proszę o piosenkę. ''Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WYHDfJDPDc) ''Na początku nikt nie wcisnął przycisku, dopiero wtedy kiedy rozbrzmiały pierwsze słowa, kilka osób nacisnęło. Najszybsza była Maarit. 'Maarit: '''Wydaje mi się, że to Dillema. '''Benji: '''Dokładnie! Wow, nie wyglądasz na taką, która słuchałaby takiej muzyki. ''Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. 'Benji: '''No cóż. Jesteś bezpieczna! Panie i panowie wkraczamy w XXI wiek! Lata 00.! Co zostało przygotowane? ''Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJfFZqTlWrQ) ''Niemalże natychmiastowo kilka osób nacisnęło na przycisk. Okazało się, że najszybsza była Lesadi. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy Benji się do niej zwrócił. 'Lesadi: '''So what. P!nk. '''Benji: '''Nic dodać, nic ująć. ''Odparł z uśmiechem. 'Benji: '''Jesteś bezpieczna, moja droga. Teraz pora na ostatnią piosenkę przed rundą dla frajerów. Lata 10. XXI wieku, proszę o podkład! ''Zaczął rozbrzmiewać przedostatni hit (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0hyYWKXF0Q) ''Kilka osób nacisnęło na przycisk. Wyścig o odpowiedź wygrał Ivo. 'Ivo: '''Dance Monkey. Tones and I. W sumie całkiem spoko piosenka. ''Uśmiechnął się. Benji kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. 'Benji: '''Super! Oto ostatnia osoba bezpieczna! To kto nam tu został, hm? Elena, Carmen, Bernita, Elias, Enzo. W porządku. Oto ostatnia piosenka. Kto zostanie bezpieczny ale straci aż 3 serca? No, przekonajmy się. Kategoria to polskie disco. ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie zażenowani. 'Carmen: '''Jezu, nie… ''Jęknęła. 'Bernita: '''Jakie disco? Polska? Gdzie to leży do diabła?! '''Elena: '''Wy chyba nie słyszeliście „Pe cimpoi”. ''Przewróciła oczami. 'Benji: '''Kto powiedział, że będzie łatwo, co? Haha! Proszę o ostatnią piosenkę! ''Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać piosenka: (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XolBQsGGBM) ''Oczywiście nikt nie był fanem disco polo, więc nikt nie naciskał na przycisk. Piosenka trwała i trwała. Znudzona Elena uderzyła głową o podium, przypadkowo naciskając przycisk. 'Elena: '''Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz, boże ile można… ''Rozbrzmiała wesoła muzyczka. 'Elena: '''Co do… '''Benji: '''Bardzo dobra odpowiedź! Elena! 3 serca znikają, ale przynajmniej gwarancja bezpieczeństwa jest! ''Elena spojrzała zaskoczona na prowadzącego. 'Elena: '''Wow. ''Nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. 'Benji: '''Okej. Carmen, Bernita, Elias i Enzo. Zapraszam na ostateczną rozgrywkę, w której najgorsza osoba pożegna się dzisiaj z programem. Damen, Elena, Lesadi, Liam oraz Maarit mogą dołączyć do reszty bezpiecznych w recepcji. Reszta proszę za mną! ''Powiedział odchodząc od podium prowadzącego i prowadząc resztę w stronę ostatniego studia. Było ono bardzo wysokie i mieścił się w nim ogromny tor przeszkód. Benji ustawił się na wysokiej platformie, a pozostałej czwórce kazał ustawić się na pozycji startowej. '' ''[center|450px] 'Benji: '''Tor jest wystarczająco duży, więc pomieści was wszystkich. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, trójka najlepszych jest całkowicie bezpieczna, natomiast ostatnia osoba się zdematerializuje i zakończy przygodę w symulacji. Gotowi? ''Rozbrzmiał sygnał startu. 'Benji: '''START! ''Krzyknął, a uczestnicy rozpoczęli wyścig. Zaczęło się od ukośnych platform, po których musieli skakać. Bernita poradziła sobie bez problemu, Carmen raz wpadła do wody, za drugim razem także jej wyszło. Elias i Enzo musieli wykonać dwie ponowne próby. Bernita miała przewagę. Przeszła do biegu po gumowych piłkach, jednak wpadła do wody. Elias nadrobił stracony czas i wysunął się na drugie miejsce. Enzo także poradził sobie lepiej z kolejną przeszkodą. Teraz uczestnicy musieli przenieść się na drugą stronę za pomocą metalowych pierścieni, które wisiały obok siebie. Elias i Bernita poradzili sobie bardzo dobrze. Carmen była trzecia, Enzo znów ostatni. W recepcji emocje sięgały zenitu. Każdy miał swojego faworyta. Dało się słyszeć krzyki „ELIAS!” „ENZO” „CARMEN” Nikt nie krzyczał jednak imienia Bernity. Uczestnicy co chwila zmieniali prowadzenie. Ostatnie dwie przeszkody Carmen pokonała tak, jakby coś w nią wstąpiło. Skakała, podciągała się niczym prawdziwa gimnastyczka. Tym samym zapewniła sobie bezpieczeństwo. W recepcji bardzo dużo osób ucieszyło się z jej sukcesu. Każdy bił brawo. Jako drugi pojawił się Elias. Pan Puchatek podleciał do swojego pana i zaczął cmokać swoim dzióbkiem ze szczęścia. Została Bernita oraz Enzo. Mieli do pokonania ostatnią już przeszkodę. Musieli przejść, przez ruchomy mostek, składający się z piankowych cegiełek. Oboje byli aktualnie w połowie drogi, kiedy mostek zaczął się coraz bardziej bujać. 'Bernita: '''Przykre, że odpadniesz. Ciekawe jak Ivo sobie poradzi. '''Enzo: '''Nie wydaje mi się, by musiał się o to martwić. '''Bernita: '''Czyżby? Jakiś włoski chuderlak chce się mierzyć z komandosem? ''Zaśmiała się. Enzo zmarszczył brwi. Bernita zaczęła mocniej bujać jego mostkiem. Chłopak stracił równowagę, jednak nie spadł z mostka, tylko upadł na kolana. 'Enzo: '''Zapłacisz mi za to. '''Bernita: '''Ojej, bo się popłaczę. '''Enzo: '''Nie masz pojęcia, kto tu naprawdę jest zły. ''Wycedził przez zęby. Wykorzystał przerwy pomiędzy linkami i wykorzystując bliskość obu mostków, podciął nogi Bernity swoją nogą. Dziewczyna zachwiała się i zaczęła spadać. Przytrzymała się jedną dłonią mostka i starała się wdrapać z powrotem. Enzo przeskoczył na jej mostek i mocno przycisnął swoją stopą jej dłoń. 'Enzo: '''Chciałaś być taka zła i okrutna. Ze mną nikt się nie może w tym równać. ''Uśmiechnął się i nacisnął jeszcze mocniej, aż Bernita puściła mostek i wpadła do wody. Enzo pobiegł w stronę mety. Było wiadome, że zwycięży, toteż Bernita w trakcie spadania do wody zdematerializowała się. 'Benji: '''Uhuhu, co za dramatyczny koniec. Prawie jak w Królu Lwie. Niezły z ciebie Skaza, Enzo. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Enzo: '''Jeden problem z głowy. ''Odparł dumnie. 'Benji: '''To były bardzo emocjonujące rozgrywki, to fakt. Podsumowując. Bernita pożegnała się z programem, Elena straciła trzy serca, a Ailani jedno. Miło było mi uczestniczyć w tej symulacji, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy się na wizji. Tylko w nieco bardziej miłej atmosferze. Cóż. Moja rola skończona. Dobrej zabawy. Musicie sobie tej nocy radzić sami. Hotel będzie zamknięty. Pa! ''Sylwetka chłopaka zdematerializowała się. 'Elias: '''Co za durny dzień. ''Westchnął. 'Carmen: '''Przynajmniej jesteśmy bezpieczni i nie będziemy musieli dłużej znosić Bernity. Enzo. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale zaimponowałeś mi na końcówce. ''Poklepała Enzo po ramieniu. 'Enzo: '''Ktoś musiał pokazać, gdzie jej miejsce. ''Osoby w recepcji wiwatowały z radości. Jedynie Arush był nieco markotny. Lesadi też nie zdawała się myśleć o eliminacji Bernity tylko swoim małym sekrecie. 'Enzo: '''Mam nadzieję, że to widziałaś, Maarit. ''Zaśmiał się. Siedząca w recepcji Maarit przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się tyłem do reszty osób. 'Maarit: '''Głupek. ''Powiedziała pod nosem, jednak tym razem na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. KONIEC ODCINKA. Jak oceniasz eliminację w tym odcinku? Jestem bardzo zadowolona/y! Jestem niezadowolona/y. :( Jestem neutralna/y w tej kwestii. Który "romans" uważasz za najbardziej interesujący? Damen i Lesadi Enzo i Maarit Ivo i Elena Elias i Elena Mam kilka ulubionych romansów Żaden Który wątek w odcinku podobał Ci się najbardziej? Tajemnicza aplikacja znaleziona przez Elenę Metamorfoza Lesadi Tajemnice Enzo i Ivo Zmagania w wyzwaniu Kategoria:Cybershock Odcinki